HTML5, short for H5, is the latest revision of Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML), and the standard development is completed by the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) in October 2014. An objective of the H5 is to replace HTML 4.01 and XHTML 1.0 standards developed in 1999, to make a network standard meet current network requirements during the rapid development of Internet applications.
An effective plotting canvas provided for the H5 by a Canvas may use a JavaScript script to draw a graphic on a web page, for example, draw an image, compose a photograph, create an animation, even perform real-time video processing and rendering, and the like.
During researching and practicing the existing technology, an inventor of the present disclosure finds that when the Canvas draws images of data, the images of the data are displayed only after all images of to-be-drawn data are drawn. Therefore, when the Canvas is used to draw images of a large quantity of data, a time period of drawing data images will be relatively long, causing a relatively long display time period of the data images and an apparent display delay.